1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device having a signal receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a display device is widely applied to various kinds of products, e.g. consumer electronic products such as liquid crystal display devices, computer monitors, or digital photo frames. As the development of the display technology continuously advances and the display devices become indispensable, the exterior appearance design of the display devices is one of many concerns of consumers'. Presently, the display devices in the market such as televisions or digital photo frames are usually provided with a signal receiver on the edge of the display devices to receive remote control signals. Generally, in order to receive signals, the signal receiver is exposed through a hole disposed on the edge of the display device or disposed in the hole and covered with a transparent material or a semi-transparent material. However, in terms of appearance design, the hole disposed on the edge of the screen may degrade the integral appearance of the display device.
For example, please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B which are respectively an exploded view and a side view of a conventional display device 10. A hole 109 is disposed on a frame of the display device 10 to expose a signal receiver 105. The display device 10 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B includes a housing 101, a display module 103, the signal receiver 105, and a circuit board 107. As shown in FIG. 1B, the display module 103 is disposed in the housing 101, and the signal receiver 105 likewise disposed in the housing 101 is electrically connected to the circuit board 107. Moreover, the hole 109 is disposed on the frame of the housing 101 and corresponds to the signal receiver 105. As such, the signal receiver 105 is exposed to receive signals such as infrared ray remote control signals. However, if the display device shown in FIG. 1A is designed as a digital photo frame having a traditional wooden frame design, the hole formed on the frame and the exposed signal receiver may affect the wooden frame's quality and authenticity.